Erreur d'un soir ?
by Mione7810
Summary: Juste deux hommes perdus à la fin d'une réunion, deux corps qui apprennent à se connaître pour la première fois... Un brun qui s'abandonne à un blond entreprenant. Juste Severus et Lucius le temps d'un soir, le temps d'un moment.
Salut tout le monde ! Me voici avec un petit O.S Lucius/Severus que j'ai, à la base, écrit en RP avec une amie. Je faisais Lucius et elle Severus. Comme je m'ennuyais ensuite, j'ai décidé de bien le mettre en forme et de le poster. J'écris souvent mais je n'ai jamais posté sur (surtout parce que je n'ai jamais rien finis x)). Voilà, en espérant que ça vous plaise. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises ^^ Et un grand merci à mon amie Em', qui a eu la patience de corriger mes fautes x')

Bref, bonne lecture, profitez bien !

* * *

La réunion des mangemorts venait enfin de s'achever. Voldemort avait "félicité" Severus pour en avoir fini avec Dumbledore puis il avait expliqué ses prochains projets et donnait des ordres à ses fidèles pour des missions imminentes. Maintenant, les mangemorts partaient un à un, même si certains comme Greyback restaient dans le manoir des Malefoy. De son côté, Lucius se leva de table. Narcissa était déjà partie et, pour une fois, les époux ne furent pas côte à côte lors d'une réunion. Severus avait évidemment remercié son maître, bien qu'au fond de lui, il éprouvait d'atroces remords. Il n'avait pas eu le choix à cause de Narcissa qui l'avait forcé à faire le Serment Inviolable pour son fils Drago. Severus avait hésité, sachant pertinemment que le jeune Malefoy n'en serait pas capable. Il se demandait aussi pourquoi l'épouse de Lucius n'était pas là, mais il se fichait totalement de savoir où elle était. Rogue se sentait mal, bouleversé, il repensait à Lily, il s'en voulait encore plus mais montrait un visage de marbre. Le brun se leva doucement, laissant d'abord partir les autres. Lucius, de son côté, lança un regard à Severus puis il le rejoignit. Le Malefoy n'était pas au courant du Serment Inviolable, il pensait que Severus avait préféré s'occuper du cas de Dumbledore plutôt que de laisser ça à Drago.

\- Bonjour Rogue, le salua le Sang-Pur. Son visage anguleux exprimait toujours la même supériorité -due à son sang- et la même froideur. Il était généralement peu expressif.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, répondit doucement Severus en le regardant de ses yeux noirs. Lui était habillé d'un costume sombre, simple mais élégant. Il était proche de la famille de Lucius depuis un moment maintenant.

\- Votre acte a été signé d'une main de maître, cela ne m'étonne pas de vous. Du haut de l'observatoire en plus ? Spectaculaire. Je ne vous connaissais pas un goût si prononcé de la mise en scène, dit Lucius, un sourire fin étira ses lèvres et ses yeux brillaient... De quoi d'ailleurs ? C'était un mélange de luxure et d'envie, provoqué par l'homme devant lui. Apparemment, Severus ne le laissait pas indifférent. Le brun fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant le regard scintillant de Lucius. Il ne croyait pas à ce qu'il était en train de lire dans son regard et dans ses pensées. Cela le bouscula et il mit un petit temps avant de répondre.

\- Merci.

Il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait. Les détails que lui donnait le sang-pur ne faisaient qu'aggraver son malaise vis-à-vis de Dumbledore auquel il avait toujours été fidèle, pour Lily. Son teint de cire pâlit encore plus en entendant le blond raconter son exploit de la sorte.

\- Allons boire un coup pour fêter ça, déclara -ou plutôt ordonna- le Malefoy avant de tourner les talons. Severus ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas le temps mais ce fut trop tard. Il soupira silencieusement et suivit le blond bien qu'il n'avait aucune envie de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tour d'astronomie.

Lucius se dirigea vers une porte en bois foncée et l'ouvrit. Derrière se trouvait un somptueux salon/bibliothèque, en bien bel état comparé au reste de la bâtisse. Il y avait une table basse couverte d'un dessus en dentelle, un canapé en cuir marron, assez grand pour pouvoir s'y allonger sans que les pieds ne dépassent. Au fond, sur le mur derrière le canapé, se trouvait une grande bibliothèque, remplie de livres à ras bord. La plupart des ouvrages étaient anciens, portant essentiellement sur la magie noire et, curieusement, sur la legilimancie. Lucius sortit sa baguette et lança un sort silencieux, un grand feu rougeoyant commença dans l'âtre de la noble cheminée. Severus regarda longuement la grande pièce imposante, et il se sentit petit -c'était sûrement le but-. Rogue leva un sourcil en voyant les livres sur la legilimancie ; il se demanda si Lucius savait la pratiquer lui aussi. Il regarda le sang-pur faire, se tenant immobile au milieu de la pièce.

\- Installez-vous, je vous en prie. Lucius s'approcha d'un coffre en bois et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit une vieille bouteille de Whisky et deux verres pour alcool fort. Il les servit et rangea le tout. Pendant ce temps, Severus s'assit doucement et tendit ses mains vers le feu pour se réchauffer. Il lança un regard au blond par-dessus son épaule. Lucius le rejoignit et il lui mit le verre dans les mains puis il s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Comment ça va se passer à Poudlard maintenant ? Demanda-t-il, plus pour faire la conversation qu'autre chose.

\- Merci, dit Severus en regardant son verre. Eh bien, c'est McGonagall qui prend le relais, étant donné qu'elle était directrice adjointe. Pour ma part, je ne sais pas. J'ai entendu dire que Potter ne reviendrait pas l'année prochaine, et je me dois de le surveiller.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Le trio infernal ne reviendra sûrement pas de si tôt ! gloussa le Malefoy avant de boire une gorgée du liquide ambré. Rogue sourit doucement en buvant quelques gorgées de son verre. Malgré le fait qu'il n'aimait pas Harry, ce dernier était sous sa protection totale par le simple fait d'être le fils de Lily.

\- Ah ce Potter... Vivement que tout cela soit fini, soupira Lucius en se prélassant contre le dossier du canapé, il passa son bras sur le haut de celui-ci, juste derrière le dos de Severus. Vous n'avez pas chaud avec votre robe ? Continua-t-il.

Secrètement, il aimerait bien qu'il l'enlève afin de pouvoir découvrir les formes de son corps en dessous de ce vêtement informe. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le voir habillé autrement, et en était bien insatisfait. Lucius ne sentit aucun remord à lorgner ainsi sur son voisin, en fait, le Malefoy s'était marié avec Narcissa plus par dépit et union de sang-pur qu'autre chose. Lucius réagissait bien plus à la vue d'un garçon charmant, par forcément avec un physique de mannequin, qu'à une très jolie femme. Oh bien sûr, personne n'était au courant de son goût particulier pour les formes masculines, et heureusement, sinon ça serait sa déchéance à coup sûr.

Les joues de Rogue devinrent légèrement rouges quand il entendit les mots de Lucius et surtout quand il sentit son bras près de lui. La chaleur que dégageait le feu de cheminée n'arrangeait rien. Il se trouvait dans une drôle de situation.

\- Non, ça me convient parfaitement.

Jamais Severus n'avait répondu aux attentes de qui que ce soit ; son cœur s'était fermé après la mort de Lily, pour lui le monde n'avait plus aucune couleur. Ce n'était pas le fait que Lucius soit un homme qui le dérangeait le plus, cependant. C'était sûrement le fait qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans la même salle et que le Malefoy était marié. Rogue se posa des questions à lui-même. Dans cette situation, il n'y avait pas trente-six mille solutions. Pourtant, le brun choisit de rester distant. Bien entendu, il ne pourrait résister très longtemps si les deux sorciers continuaient d'être seuls dans une pièce fermée. Lucius était un bel homme qui dégageait une aura à laquelle Severus était sensible.

\- Alors je vais le faire moi... murmura Lucius avant de glisser ses deux mains fortes et chaudes sur son torse, sans hésitation et timidité, sûr de lui. Elles remontèrent sur ses épaules et dégagèrent le tissu noir, le faisant glisser ensuite le long de ses bras. Pour effectuer ce mouvement, le blond s'était rapproché de son voisin et sa respiration devint plus courte et profonde, signe que l'excitation prenait place en lui.

Le visage de Severus s'empourpra, il ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche sans savoir quoi dire, il n'avait même pas trouvé la force ni les gestes pour repousser Lucius. Rogue regarda le blond avec une certaine timidité, une certaine pudeur. Son souffle s'était coupé, mais il sentait celui du Malefoy et il savait bien ce que cela voulait dire. Une fois la robe retirée, il ne lui restait que le corps de son costume, aux manches longues. Le tissu serrait doucement sa peau; l'ensemble était noir et éveillait le tracé de son corps fin et délicat.

Lucius finit de lui dégager la robe, qu'il jeta ensuite loin d'eux. Il s'éloigna ensuite de lui et prit son temps pour le détailler. Ses yeux bleus aciers découvrirent son corps avec une certaine envie, le Malefoy fut encore plus motivé car Severus ne le repoussait pas.

\- Tu es beau Severus. Vraiment, murmura sincèrement l'ainé. Il s'en fichait que Severus ne soit pas un mannequin, au contraire. Lucius découvrit ainsi sa beauté particulière, la façon dont son corps était taillé, la douceur de ses formes, son teint de porcelaine contrastant avec la noirceur de ses cheveux et son regard... Tout s'accordait harmonieusement. En cet instant, Lucius eu envie de lui, comme jamais. Severus n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser sa magie pour le comprendre.

Rogue lança un regard à robe noir, et choisit de la fixer un peu, histoire de ne pas croiser le regard du blond qui le scannait de haut en bas. Il ne voulait pas le repousser étant donné que Lucius l'attirait aussi, mais il ne trouvait pas que le laisser faire était une bonne idée pour autant. Il rougit encore plus sous ses paroles et ne sut quoi répondre ; lui ne s'était jamais trouvé beau et encore moins séduisant. Rogue sentait tout ce que Lucius ressentait à cet instant ; il savait pertinemment qu'il était une proie pour le blond.

Lucius se redressa un peu et il se pencha vers le brun, il posa minutieusement ses lèvres contre la peau fine de son cou. En même temps il prit sa main droite dans la sienne et il la serra doucement, comme pour le rassurer. Le Malefoy ferma les yeux et déposa une myriade de baisers et autres douceurs sur cette partie de son corps, faisant légèrement rougir sa peau, stimulée par les petits coups de dents et les suçons légers. Sa respiration, devenue presque erratique, se faisait sentir contre son cou, donnant la chair de poule à Severus.

Le cadet, les joues encore rouges, laissa échapper de longs gémissements assez rauques et étouffés en le sentant faire. Il serra timidement sa main dans la sienne ; son souffle était court et rapide. Un frisson le parcouru, du cou jusqu'au bout des doigts. Le brun avait serré sa joue contre celle du Sang-Pur, et il se délectait des sensations qui semblaient faire revivre son cœur. Sa peau se réchauffa, les battements résonnaient dans sa poitrine et contre celle du blond.

Lucius sourit en sentant son amant d'un soir ainsi, et ça l'encouragea à continuer. Il posa sa main libre sur le dossier du canapé et pressa son corps contre le sien, il l'appuya et le fit basculer sur le canapé. Severus se retrouva allongé sur le dos, sous le corps élégant du Malefoy. Celui-ci avait glissé son bassin entre les jambes du brun pendant le mouvement. Lucius lâcha sa main et prit cette fois-ci l'autre, la gauche, pour ne pas qu'ils se retrouvent avec les bras emmêlés. Il posa leurs mains au niveau de la tête de Severus et entrelaça leurs doigts qui s'encrèrent parfaitement. Le Sang-pur repartit dans son cou, reprenant ses baisers avec plus de passion. Il mordait un peu sa peau, la marquant avec envie. Il glissa sa main sous son haut de costume et découvrit son torse de ses doigts longs, suivant et retraçant la courbe de ses muscles et de ses formes.

Severus retint son souffle en sentant son amant faire, il n'était pas vraiment décontracté. Il regarda le corps du blond qui le surplombait et cela ne fit qu'accroître son anxiété. Le brun lui laissa cependant libre accès à son cou, acceptant la position et les gestes du blond. Il tressaillit en le sentant filer sur son costume et eu tout d'abord un mouvement de recul : son corps était froid, doucement creusé par endroits. Severus avait mis ses mains sur le torse du blond bien qu'il était perplexe quant au fait que cela le stopperait dans ses avances. Le mangemort était confus et ne savait pas quoi penser, ni quoi faire : accepter ? refuser ? Dans tous les cas, il allait le regretter, il en était persuadé.

Le Malefoy soupira d'envie, il lui détacha rapidement son costume de sa main libre et descendit ses lèvres sur cette peau nue. Il la couvrit de baisers et de caresses, glissant sa main sous son dos pour caresser sa colonne vertébrale. Il laissa des suçons au niveau de son ventre, il était en train de le marquer, de faire de lui sa propriété. Lucius passa sa langue sur ses tétons, pour faire pointer ses bouts de chair rose. Il n'était pas violent dans ses gestes, pour ne pas lui faire peur. Il prenait son temps pour les préliminaires, Lucius comptait bien aller jusqu'au bout mais il attendait qu'il se détende avant d'aller plus loin.

Severus poussa de forts gémissements en le sentant ainsi sur sa peau, frémissant sous le contact avec l'air froid de la salle. Il se laissa doucement aller, creusant le dos pour permettre à la main de Lucius de descendre jusqu'en haut de ses fesses. Ses tétons pointaient doucement, son ventre se rétracta sous ses suçons. Rogue avait la chair de poule sur ses membres, et sa respiration devint saccadée. Il se doutait que Lucius avait envie d'aller au bout de ses idées, et il ne pourrait rien faire devant une telle ambition. Le brun avait fermé les yeux et il s'abandonna au Sang-Pur, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre.

Lucius sentit alors qu'il avait gagné. Il lâcha sa main et descendit l'autre sur son pantalon qu'il attrapa doucement. Il lui retira avec son caleçon puis les jeta sur le sol, les habits rejoignirent sa robe de sorcier. Lucius lui mordilla doucement le nombril, y donnant des coups de langue pendant qu'il se déshabillait lui-même, se mettant nu à son tour. Il voulait prendre entièrement possession de lui et lui faire l'amour sur le canapé. Severus se laissa faire, mécontent de devoir montrer son corps. Tout en gémissant, le brun caressa doucement le torse pâle et musclé du blond, soupirant de plaisir. Il n'osait pas le regarder et préféra garder ses paupières closes.

Plus tard, des bruits divers de plaisirs résonnèrent dans la pièce. Certains étaient graves, plus discrets, ils laissaient souvent leur place à des soupirs et légers cris, un peu plus aigües et profonds. Sur le mur se dessinait l'ombre de deux hommes se retrouvant, fusionnant, leurs bassins et leurs membres étaient mélangés, on ne savait plus quoi appartenait à qui. Si quelqu'un les voyait ainsi, il aurait aisément pensé que les deux amants faisaient l'amour après une longue période de séparation, qu'ils pouvaient enfin se revoir et profiter l'un de l'autre, mais en fait il n'en était rien de ça. C'était juste deux hommes perdus, se retrouvant un beau soir pour des raisons différentes… était-ce une erreur ?


End file.
